Advancements in database technologies have provided efficient means for data storage. For instance, data may be compressed using data compression techniques, may be associated with identifiers, and stored in a table in a database. Such data may be searched using the identifiers. When the data is searched using a value, a database search engine may first determine an identifier associated with the value and search the table in the database. As the database search engine may search through an entire dataset stored in the table, the searching may be inefficient and time consuming. Although compression of data improves the storage efficiency, optimizing the search for data may be challenging.